fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Trinary Elements
This philosophy is odd in that it is near-universal, but has no known origin. Its level of significance varies by person and religion, however; where they are treated as gods in the Andurine, they are seen as scientific truths in Ars Scientia, and as mere symbols in Beiatism. Regardless of how it is treated, the Trinary and Trinity are central to nearly all faiths, philosophies, and magics in one way or another, even if just through use of its geometric symbols. In almost all cases, this philosophy is represented by the Elemental Eye. The eye is composed of a sideways, two-pointed ellipse containing a circle that contains a vertical triangle. The Worldly Trinity The denizens of Parda believe that human existence can be defined in terms of three aspects: the Body, the Mind, and the Soul. The Body : The physical vessel that carries the Mind and Soul. It has great influence on one's life, for it is the source of most impulses that drive the actions of humankind. Depending on the belief system, these urges can be viewed as good, ill, or both. It is the chief domain of Earth, but is believed to be composed of all three elements, and so is represented by a triangle. The Mind : The aspect that links the Soul to the Body. It is where reason and thought rules, and is the house of dreams. It is the mediator that can direct the impulses of the Body to either taint or save the Soul. It is the domain of Water, and is represented by either a two-pointed ellipse or circle. The Soul : The seat of morality, and the animus of the Body. It is the source of conscience and empathy, as well as the eternal repository of the virtue or vice of one's intentions and actions. It is the domain of air, and is represented by either a circle or two-pointed ellipse. Earth Earth stands for stability, form, and solidity, and therefore the body. It is associated with the vital-to-life component of food. In addition, it is heavily associated with bones, muscle, and tissue in general. It also represents terrestrial animals as well as the earth itself and all growing things. Anything that is durable, solid, or strong is usually associated with Earth. Water This element, due to its depth and changeable nature, represents the mind. It is associated with drink, one of the keys to life, as well as blood, which saturates the body and grants it the ability to move via direct impulses from the mind. It also represents all aquatic life, and due to the nature of rain and snow, is seen as the mediator between the opposing elements of Earth and Air. Anything changeable, fluid, or transformative is associated with Water. Air The element that in most cases is considered to represent lifeforce. It is associated with the soul and the vital force that animates living things. This is mostly because of association with breath, the element whose lack will kill the quickest. It also represents all creatures of the sky and anything ephemeral, ethereal, or capricious.